Slingshot
* 'Slingshot ' is a contestant on Object Invasion. He competed on the Mindless Mutated Mangoes before being swapped to the Dreaming Dragons. Appearance Slingshot appears to be a slingshot with a marble on it, the marble can be shot out of the slingshot. Changes Episode 1, Early Development He has Y with a dark red to light red gradient band. His marble is a gradient color of grey with a white shine. Episodes 1-2 The marble has lost the shine Episode 3 The Y got thinner, the body got darker and the band changed to a dark red, while also losing its outline. Episode 4 The Y is now circular, forming a U shape, and the gradient is removed in favor of shading on the side. The marble is still a gradient but is shaded to the right Episode 5 There is a line between the arch and the stick and the marble has lost its gradient for a normal shine. Episode 6 The band now goes around the stick and the arch is more smooth. There is shading under the line between the arch and stick. Episode 7 The colors are now more saturated, and the design of the band has been changed, with shading included. The marble now has dark shading around it and the stick has a slight shine. His design as a whole resembles the slingshot from Angry Birds. Personality Slingshot is rather smug and confident, as he can be seen bragging at many times. He uses his marble and slingshot skills to his advantage... when he actually participates during challenges. Slingshot can be very laid back about the stakes to the point that he won't actually help out in the challenges. Despite this, he still tries to help out when he can. Coverage In Blending the Consequences, Slingshot notices iPad, wondering who he is. After iPad explains he wants to host a show where objects compete for a million dollars, Slingshot wants to join. This technically starts the plot of the show. She is placed on the Dank Memes. In Don't Strike, Spare My Life, Starbucks goes up to Slingshot, who asks him what's up. After hearing the response that Starbucks has been doing nothing, she asks what he wants to do. Starbucks then asks if he can shoot him into the sky with the slingshot, which he complies to. Later, when iPad and Dollar argue about how long its been, posing the question of how iPad knows the time, Slingshot mentions that there is no time. During the bowling challenge, Slingshot mentions how it'll be a cinch and that she doesn't even a need a bowling ball. The reasoning for this is explained when he fires his marble at the ball, getting a strike. Despite this, his team loses the challenge and are up for elimination. In Chilled to the Bone, Slingshot is safe at the elimination with 29 likes and 11 dislikes. After the rules for the racing challenge are explained, he says that it was a little complex but she could work with it. When he is chosen to do the race, she says that this will be a piece of cake. During the race, he tells Windows 7 that he won't win. Windows 7 just replies by zooming past him, with Slingshot following behind. He then has an idea to take him out: by firing her marble at his car. This causes it to break, and Windows 7 curses Slingshot before he tells triumphantly tells him how he got shot out of the race. Eventually it is just between Slingshot and WAW. WAW tells him he's going down but Slingshot tells him to stop lying to himself before zooming past him. WAW eventually does overtake him and is about to finish the race, but in a last effort, Slingshot fires his marble at the finish line, meaning he wins the race. Slingshot and WAW tell each other they did good in the race, along with Lego telling Slingshot how he did good too. In Never the Same, while the Mindless Mutated Mangoes worry about Cup disappearing after last night, Slingshot calmly tells them that he'll come back. Glasses protests, saying that he didn't know that and that he could have been kidnapped, but he still tells them they're over reacting and that he probably wasn't kidnapped. When the challenge is to find Cup, Slingshot still tells the others that they're over reacting. He even lies back while all the other members of the team try to find him. He eventually gets bored and decides to see if he can help the others. He hears a voice and thinks that situation is becoming desperate so he runs. He eventually finds all the other contestants in a cage, before getting trapped himself. Mace thinks this was just back up, but Notebook Paper says they didn't call her before asking if he ate his pies. When Dollar dies after trying to fight of Mace, Slingshot becomes angry at him and tries firing the marble at him. However, it hits (the brainwashed) Phone, causing him to fall into the lava. In Snow More Puns, Lego asks what is going to be done about Phone and Dollar being dead, followed by Slingshot telling him to stop talking talking about his friends. During the snowball fight challenge, Glasses proposes they make a fort, leading to Slingshot saying that was obvious because it was a snowball fight. When the team decides to make a tree fort, Slingshot complains about having to climb up a tree. In The Crate Outdoors, after hearing the rules, Slingshot begins to repeat the line from Chilled to the Bone before Lego cuts his off, saying how he'll do nothing again, which he even admits to. Lego decides that armless contestants can make it past the gap by having Slingshot launch them across. Water asks if she could do it, and Slingshot says it was worth a shot, much to the pleasure of Button but the annoyance of Popsicle. She is paired up with Coffee to push the crates and does so with no problem. She fires Lego, Button and Cup across the gap, but is uneasy about launching Pool, since he was too big. Pool convinces her to try by saying that she could get eliminated, so Slingshot asks Coffee and Cakey for support before also calling Pool fat. They do eventually launch him and Slingshot tells the rest to swing across. When the Mangoes lose the challenge, Lego blames the rest of the team, leading to everyone else, Slingshot included, to vote for him at the elimination. In Evade From the Crowd, Slingshot is placed on a new team. When Dollar asks them if they were fine with the name "Dreaming Dragons" Slingshot is fine with it. When trying to think of places to find Ethan, Slingshot suggests going to the subway underground. Jelly Bean asks about it and she explains that the idea was scrapped and was just tunnels now. She is paired with Window to go to the mountains. During that time, Window decides to start a alliance with her, which she is fine with. She says not to pull any tricks because she'll be able to see right through them (a joke on how he's a window) before hearing a sound in a cave. They both go to explore it and they find Ethan. Ethan tries to escape but Slingshot fires her marble at him and he goes rolling down the cliff. Slingshot and Window hi five each other out of celebration before noticing that Ethan wasn't knocked out yet and ran away. The two go off to catch him but they aren't seen until WAW nearly delivers Ethan to the police department. There, Window drives a truck with Slingshot in the back, where she fires at WAW, causing him to drop Ethan. The plan backfires as Notebook Paper swoops in, grabs Ethan, and gets to the police department, winning the challenge for his team while putting everyone else up for a double elimination. At the elimination, after hearing she received votes, she asks who would vote her off after being the star of the show. Slingshot is in the bottom 3 with 2 votes against her, but the others get more meaning she is safe. Trivia * Slingshot is not fat. (Take that, vandal!) Category:Characters in Object Invasion Category:Contestants Category:Mindless Mutated Mangoes Category:Dreaming Dragons Category:Males Category:Alliance Category:Episode 6 characters Category:Eliminated